


Old Times Sake

by Exorin



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: (the flashbacks are where the Underage references are), (wherein 'underage' means 17), Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e03 Alma Mater, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexy flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: “That shouldn’t have happened Malcolm.” Delaney says as he takes the three steps across the room to hand the school-emblazoned sweater over, “None of that should have happened.”References some underage sex stuff, underage being 17. Consensual in that Malcolm wants it, dubcon in the sense that he’s 17 at the time and that Delaney is probably in his 50s. Also, some accidental daddy!kink.
Relationships: Alan Delaney/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back to add more to a tag that does not officially exist yet! Yay me!
> 
> Special ridiculous thanks to [Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Dead/pseuds/Love_Me_Dead) who beta'd the fuck outta this for me until it was in good shape to post (and also put up with a gazillion texts via discord) - you're the best!
> 
> Also shout-out to the trash server that let me get away with ranting about Delaney/Malcolm all day ❤
> 
> PS: me and the blockquote formatting got into a fight.

“Let’s get you into something dry.” Delaney says, sliding off of the desk in the English Lit room while gesturing for Malcolm to follow him. 

Malcolm glances over to Gil, checking in to make sure he doesn’t need to expand his profile right at this moment. 

“Yeah kid, we’ll meet back here.” 

Soaking wet, Malcolm trails behind Delaney down the hall of his old high school. He keeps his head down, watching his black oxfords as he moves forward; he doesn’t need to pay attention. He knows exactly where they’re headed. 

Delaney holds the door to his office open and lets Malcolm step through before following. 

Malcolm hears the click of the door shutting behind them; he breathes in deep through his nose and exhales slowly through his mouth, trying to ease the way his heartbeat has quickened.

>   
>  _The door is barely closed before Delaney’s front is plastered up against his back. He can feel the heat of the older man through the layers of his school jacket and his button up shirt. Delaney’s mouth whispers his full, true name against his ear and he turns in his Professor’s arms to push him back against the door._

There’s just a slight brush of Delaney’s shoulder against his as he passes Malcolm and heads toward the storage cabinet against the back wall. 

“I think we should still have something in your size.” Delaney starts, looking over his shoulder as if he’s not already aware that Malcolm’s frame hasn’t really changed within the last 15 years; he might be a little broader in the shoulders but a steady diet of licorice and coffee hasn’t added too much muscle mass. 

Malcolm steps further into the room, shrugging his dripping wet jacket off to drape over the back of the chair facing Delaney’s desk. He puts a hand down against the cherry wood edge and his eyes flutter closed; fingertips pressing in against the well-worn brown leather.

>   
>  _He’s got a leg hitched up over the armrest, his head tilted back far enough that the wood digs into the back of his neck. His mouth open, panting, as his wet fingers push up into the heat of his own body, stretching him open. From across the desk he hears Delaney ask him to add another finger and his whole body trembles with need._

Malcolm swallows down the desire that’s suddenly sitting, building up, at the back of his throat and licks his lips. He brings his hands up to start undoing the buttons on his shirt and looks over to find that Delaney has stopped sorting through Remington sweaters to watch him. 

Malcolm tilts his head to the side and quirks a little smile, “Being here sure takes me back. How about you, Delaney?” he asks, letting his shirt hang open while he loosens the tie around his neck and tracking the way that Delaney looks down at his bare skin before looking away quickly. 

“That shouldn’t have happened Malcolm.” Delaney says as he takes the three steps across the room to hand the school-emblazoned sweater over, “None of that should have happened.” 

Malcolm moves forward, close enough that he can feel the soft puff of air when Delaney exhales sharply. He pushes the sweater aside and glances up at Delaney from under the soaked hair that’s plastered down against his forehead. 

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Malcolm starts. He pulls his tie off from around his neck and lets it drop to the floor, “How about it _Professor Delaney?_ For old times sake.” 

He watches Delaney’s pupils dilate and bites down against his lower lip to stop from smiling. 

“You’re supposed to be solving a murder.” Delaney argues, but doesn’t stop Malcolm from walking him backwards until his back is pressed up against the wall beside the cabinet. 

“You know me.” he says, putting his hands on Delaney’s chest and leaning in close enough to brush his mouth over Delaney’s when he speaks, “I can do both.” 

Delaney laughs against the press of Malcolm’s lips, just a soft, breathless chuckle that Malcolm feels all the way down to his toes just before Delaney grabs him by the back of his neck and slots their mouths together properly. 

Malcolm _groans_ into the heat of Delaney’s mouth, pushing back against the slide of the older man’s tongue with his own; his mouth already flooding with spit and making the kiss wet and hot and fucking _perfect._

He’s already panting when they part, a thick thread of saliva connecting their lips. 

Delaney curses and the thrill of it curls down into Malcolm’s gut, just like it had the first time he’d made the professor swear. It coils heavy and hot and makes his cock harden, throbbing up against the damp cling of his briefs.

The hand on the back of his neck tightens and he pushes up against the pressure, arching into the feeling of being held still like this.

“Force me down like you used to.” Malcolm says, his voice low and breathless. 

He shifts his hands down Delaney’s chest until he can hook his thumbs underneath the waistband on Delaney’s pants and uses that leverage to tug him close enough that he can feel the heat of Delaney’s cock pressing up against his own hip. 

Malcolm moans when those fingers at the nape of his neck clench once more before there’s pressure urging him down to his knees. 

He goes easy, keeping his eyes on Delaney’s kiss-red mouth the whole way down. 

“ _Jesus_ Malcolm,” Delaney groans and Malcolm can see that he wants to close his eyes, tilt his head back, _anything_ to look away from where Malcolm is settling back on his haunches, breathing hard and needy through his parted lips --but he _doesn’t_ look away. He can’t.

Malcolm’s fingers move to the front of Delaney’s pants, his thumb urging the button through the hole before his fingertips tug the zipper all the way down. Delaney’s hand lifts from Malcolm’s neck, moving instead to push his opened pants down and over his hips. 

He wets his lips, making them so slick with spit that he can feel the little bit of drool rolling down and gathering into a drip at his chin as Delaney’s thick cock slips free from his underwear; it hangs, getting nice and plump and fat with blood as he hardens.

Malcolm tilts forward, his already wet mouth flooding full and drags his tongue along the head; he presses his tongue up against the warm, velvety underside of Delaney’s cock and properly sucks the thick head into the heat of his mouth, moaning around the taste and suckling his way down to fit the familiar weight between his lips. 

Delaney’s hands find him again, one tangled up in his damp hair and the other clamped down once more at the back of his neck, holding him steady when his hips jerk forward. 

He hears Delaney’s soft gasp of his name and pulls his mouth back, licking his way back to the tip. He glances back up at Delaney and let’s the older man’s cock almost slip free from his mouth before leaning in and mouthing along the length.

“Does it feel the same?” he asks and moans again when Delaney’s cock throbs against his lips -- and again when Delaney clenches his fingers into Malcolms hair and pulls his head back so hard that Malcolm can feel the sting of the tug at his roots. 

“So much better. You’ve clearly had practice.” 

Delaney shifts his other hand around to cup Malcolm’s chin, tilting his face up with the tip of his cock still perfectly fitted between his lips. 

“Tell me, Malcolm,” Delaney starts, keeping Malcolm from moving but not from sucking at the head of his cock like it’s everything he’s been looking for. Delaney slides his thumb through the spit collecting just underneath Malcolm's lower lip and continues, “have you found another man to call you _son_ or is that something that you need from me again?”

> _Words grunted against his ear as the older man’s hips slam forward. The thick shove of his professor’s slicked, hard, hot cock spreading him open. His fingers digging into the edge of the desk and his own cock pulsing hard, making him come untouched as lightning twists down his spine._
> 
> _“That’s how you like it, isn’t it son?”_

Malcolm shudders, a full body reaction, and groans loud and needy around what he can reach of Delaney’s cockhead --his own cock throbs up against his briefs and he can feel the heat of his leaking precome making the cool wet fabric of his underwear feel warm.

He drops a hand down and presses the heel of his palm against his cock, his hips jerking up in short little desperate thrusts upwards. 

“Still the same old Malcolm, aren’t you?” Delaney says and lets go of Malcolm’s chin; a moan shaking out from between his lips when Malcolm dives forward again and takes Delaney’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. 

Malcolm brings his free hand up, curling his fingers under the heavy weight of Delaney’s balls and cradling them against his palm --he tugs a little and groans when the salt-taste of precome beads thickly near his throat. He swallows around the thick head of Delaney’s cock sitting heavy against the back of his tongue and works his throat to squeeze in the same pattern as his hand. 

“Open your pants for me.” Delaney orders and Malcolm watches as he shifts his legs open a little wider, giving Malcolm more space to move --Delaney tugs on Malcolm’s hair again, just enough to make him look up and stop moving his mouth, “I want to see how you’ve grown, son.” 

Malcolm swallows hard and fumbles at his own pants one-handed. 

He pulls his head back, gasping loudly and spilling more spit down along his chin; cursing, he shoves at the fastenings until the button pops open and clinks off against the floor of Delaney’s office. 

Pushing his pool and precome wet briefs down over the hard, thick heat of his cock, Malcolm sighs in relief and wraps his fingers around the heavy base of his cock. He strokes once, all the way to the fat, leaking tip and makes sure to look up at Delaney from under his hair the whole time. 

“Big and strong, wouldn’t you say Professor?” he asks, more than a little breathless, before running his tongue over his swollen lower lip and letting his mouth fall open again. 

Delaney’s fingers tangle up in Malcolm’s damp hair and he tugs him forward, sinking back down into the sweet and easy open heat of Malcolm’s wet mouth. 

“It’s almost time for class. Don’t want to be late, do you?” Delaney says and another shudder works its way through Malcolm’s body, making his own cock pulse up against the heat of his palm. 

He tightens his fingers and jerks his wrist, working his hand quickly over his cock while he pushes forward on his haunches and takes Delaney’s straining cock all the way to the back of his throat again --so deep that his nose is pressed up against Delaney’s pelvis with the older man’s coarse, curled pubic hair tickling his upper lip. 

Malcolm swallows again, still working his mouth around Delaney’s cock while he leaks wetly down the easy slide of Malcolm’s throat. 

“You ready for me?” Delaney asks and groans when Malcolm _moans_ around him; Delaney claps his hand to the back of Malcolm’s neck again and squeezes, easing himself back out of Malcolm’s mouth until he can smear the wet head of his heavy cock along the still-parted spread of Malcolm’s lips.

Malcolm mouths over the tip, dipping his tongue out to tease at the slicked head; his mouth falls open and he looks up to watch as Delaney grunts and spills over Malcolm’s lips, spurting come over his tongue and chin and cheek. 

“Say it.” Malcolm pants, pupils blown wide, face and chest flushed red, “Please, _c’mon._ ” 

Malcolm feels Delaney untangling his hand from his hair before there are knuckles sliding soft down the curve of his jawline. Delaney’s thumb slips into Malcolm’s mouth and he _whines_ when Delaney presses down against his tongue and holds his mouth open --spit and come drip out from the corners of Malcolm’s lips. 

“Oh _Malcolm,_ ” Delaney sighs, breath still hitching when Malcolm leans forward to swallow around his thumb, “you are still so good. Such a _good boy._ ” 

Malcolm’s body tenses, his cock throbs, balls tightening before he spills, soaking wet and warm over the fist of his fingers. 

He’s trembling when Delaney helps him to his feet and slowly, carefully strips him out of his still-damp clothes. It’s easy to let Delaney maneuver him into a pair of dry pants, a loose shirt and warm sweater; no matter what type of relationship they had 15 years ago, Malcolm has always trusted him.

Even if his memories from Remington aren’t always reliable, he knows that Delaney never lied to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
